


Everyone's Heere for Aftercare

by War_Tiger7222



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Comfort, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 10:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18737605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/War_Tiger7222/pseuds/War_Tiger7222
Summary: Meremine aftercare ritual because I crave that healthy poly relationship





	Everyone's Heere for Aftercare

Jeremy gulped in air, chest heaving as he came for a fifth time, nothing of substance came out but it still ripped through him as he twisted in his bonds. His partners had come two orgasms ago and at this point, at Jeremy’s encouragement, had seen how far they could push the submissive male. He was determined to not use their safe phrase but he was coming to the end of his rope and screamed as Christine brought the vibrator to his cock again. 

“PLAY REHEARSAL!” he yelled as it touched his over-sensitive body. He let out a breath as Christine pulled away and Michael began to untie Jeremy. The collar was taken off and toys were removed as the three prepared for their aftercare ritual. Christine gathered the toys used to be washed later as Jeremy was released from his bonds and lowered to his knees gently by Michael. 

“What color?” He asked a panting Jeremy, a way to ask how they were doing without so many words. 

“Yellow,” Jeremy answered between heaves of breath. Michael gave his forehead a gentle kiss.

“We’re gonna get you cleaned up ok? You did so good, Jer.” Michael praised in a soft tone. 

“Chris, help me get Jer to the bathroom?” He called to Christine over his shoulder. It took some maneuvering but they were able to get Jeremy upright even if they were supporting his entire weight.

It was a slow process getting to the bathroom with breaks for Jeremy to try, and fail, getting his footing. He was lowered on to the toilet and Michael started the bath while Christine carded her fingers through Jeremy’s hair. Another “what color” with the same answer of “yellow” was passed between Christine and Jeremy as she grabbed a glass of water for him.

“Slow sips, remember?” She stated gently before Jeremy could bring the water to his lips. He nodded and took small, slow sips. He’d learned his lesson about drinking water afterwards after one of their first times getting kinky and his throat was so dry he almost choked. Michael filled the bathtub with warm water before they both helped Jeremy into it. 

“Who sits with him this time?” Michael asked and Christine took a second to think before pointing to Michael. “Tag you’re it.” She teased as Michael slid in behind Jeremy and Christine took the spot beside the bath.

“What color?” Michael asked and Jeremy answered with green. Michael merely nodded and wet Jeremy’s hair before massaging the strawberry shampoo into his hair with his fingers. Jeremy smiled as Christine and Michael showered him with praise, probably his favorite part of aftercare was hearing that he did good. Coupled with the massage from Michael’s calloused fingers and Jeremy was in heaven. Christine grabbed a washcloth and began to soap Jeremy’s body.

“You’re such a good boy, Jerebear.” She praised. Eventually, all three of them were clean and Christine had climbed into the tiny bathtub at Jeremy’s request. Disney music played through one of their phones as they relaxed until the water turned cold and their fingers and toes pruned. Michael was the first to leave the bath and dry off, he helped Christine and Jeremy out of the bath and the two dried him off gently and brought him back to their bedroom. Jeremy’s favorite Apocalypse of the Damned pajamas were brought out along with salve and bandages for the rope burn on his wrists and ankles. 

Michael scooped Jeremy up after they were both dressed, Christine told Jeremy to pick a movie (Emperor’s New Groove) and he was carried to the living room while she grabbed blankets and the movie. Once Jeremy was securely blanket burritoed and nestled between his boyfriend and girlfriend, they started the movie. The three of them fell asleep halfway through, warm and happy with their little relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of studying for finals so yeah. Open to criticism as long as you're not a dick about it.


End file.
